You Like a Stars in My Heart Omake
by InggriSealand
Summary: Hari ini adalah hari dimana aku dan dia akan berbahagia selamanya, tapi aku tidak bisa melupakanmu. Walau begitu, kau akan selalu ada di hatiku dan dia selalu selamanya.


**Titled : You Like a Stars in My Heart –omake-.**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : Austria / Hungary + Prussia**

**Disclaimer : Hari ini adalah hari dimana aku dan dia akan berbahagia selamanya, tapi aku tidak bisa melupakanmu. Walau begitu, kau akan selalu ada di hatiku dan dia selalu selamanya.**

**Warning : im become pruhung and aushung's fan… I like writte this story –sorry if my English bad-**

**

* * *

**

Aku mengenakan gaun panjang berwarna putih dengan sebuah jepitan berbentuk mawar putih yang terjepit di rambut kananku. Aku memandang diriku kearah cermin dengan kagumnya. Aku tidak menyangka, bahwa aku tampak secantik ini hari ini.

"Hungary-san, ini bucket bunganya" ucap Belgium sembari memberikan bucket bunga mawar putih yang ia bawa. "Wah kau tampak cantik sekali hari ini"

"Terimakasih banyak, Belgi-chan" ucapku seraya mengambil mawar putih tersebut dari tangannya. Setelah memberikan bucket tersebut, ia keluar ruangan dan membiarkan pintu tersebut setengah terbuka. Tidak beberapa lama, tiba-tiba Austria-san mengetuk pintu ruangan tersebut.

"Apa kau sudah siap?" tanyanya tersenyum. Pakaiannya begitu rapi dan tampak elegant.

"Ya, aku sudah siap" jawabku.

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahanku dengan Austria-san. Aku telah menanti-nantikan hari ini. Ini adalah hari bahagiaku dan hari baikku.

"Austria san!" panggilku saat ia akan pergi dari ruangan tersebut. Ia melihat kearahku di balik kacamatanya tersebut.

"Cincin ini tidak apa-apa tetap kupakai?" tanyaku sembari mengelus cincin tersebut.

"Pakailah! Jangan sampai kau lepaskan sampai kapanpun!"

"Tapi bagaimana di pesta pernikahan kita nanti?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Hungary, cincinku akan tetap kupasangkan di jari manismu, nanti" ucapnya tersenyum lembut tanpa paksaan, kesedihan dan amarah. Melihatnya membuatku lega. Aku tersenyum manis kearahnya sehingga memuat wajahnya memerah.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan tunggu di pelaminan" ucapnya. Dengan wajah tersenyum, ia pun pergi berlalu.

Aku menatap cincin tersebut dan mengingat hari-hari dimana aku dan Prussia selalu bertengkar, bercanda, tertawa, sedih, dan berlaku layaknya seorang kekasih-kekasih lainnya. Aku kembali termenung, mataku menerawang jauh. Teringat akan perpisahan yang menyakitkan antara aku dan dirinya. Teringat bahwa aku telah ditinggalnya pergi. Teringat bahwa ia tidak memenuhi janjinya terhadapku.

_TOK TOK TOK_

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku saat mendengar ketukan pintu. Aku segera melihat kearah pintu dan tiba-tiba aku tersentak kaget. Kulihat pria berambut putih blond dan bermata merah sedang tersenyum padaku.

"Akhirnya kau menikah juga dengan Austria" ucapnya dengan senyuman jahil miliknya.

Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat. Aku menelan ludah seakan-akan tenggorokanku kering.

"Prussia?"

"Kesesese. Kenapa kau melihatku seperti melihat setan saja?" tanyanya.

Aku tetap terdiam memandangnya dengan pucat.

"Aku datang kesini ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, Hungary" ucapnya yang mendadak memasang wajah serius. Ia menyentuh pipiku dengan tangannya yang dingin.

"Maaf kan aku yang tidak bisa menepati janjiku, kuharap kau bisa berbahagia bersama Austria. Aku mempercayai Austria makanya aku menyerahkanmu padanya. Selamat menempuh hidup baru, Hungary, aku akan selalu bersamamu, mengawasimu."

Prussia menghilang dari hadapanku. Kini yang kulihat sekarang adalah seorang pria bertubuh kekar dengan rambut yang tertata rapi, Germany.

"Germany? Sejak kapan disitu?" tanyaku.

"Aku dari tadi mengetuk pintumu, tapi kau melihatku dengan pucat"

"Eh?"

"Hungary-san,aku tahu kau mencintai kakakku apa adanya. kuharap kau bisa melupakan kakakku yang bodoh itu. Aku tidak ingin melihat kau sedih dan sakit karena memikirkan kakak" ucap pria tersebut.

"Germany?"

"Tapi, kakakku bersyukur sekali bisa menyukaimu. Kau wanita yang tegar dan sabar menghadapi semua ini. Dia pasti sedang berbahagia dialam sana karena pernah mencintaimu"

Aku tersentak mendengar ucapan Germany. Aku melihat kearahnya, ia tersenyum kecil. Ucapannya sama seperti apa yang selalu Prussia katakan padaku. Aku ikut tersenyum.

"Kau benar-benar adik Prussia ya" ucapku. Ia mengkerutkan alisnya tanda kebingungan. Aku tertawa melihatnya. "Aku juga bahagia pernah mencintainya."

"Hungary?"

"Walau Prussia tidak menepati janjinya untuk menikahiku, walau Prussia berkata pedas, walau Prussia selalu membuatku kesal, aku bersyukur pernah menyukainya." Lanjutku. "Yah, walaupun banyak sekali yang ingin kuceritakan padanya"

Germany tersenyum kearahku dan berkata. "Danke, kau telah mencintai kakakku dengan tulus, Hungary"

German melingkarkan tangan kanannya dan menyuruhku menggandengnya. Aku melingkarkan tanganku di tangannya dan kamipun jalan berdua ke gereja dimana Austria-san telah menunggu kami. Sesampainya di tempat gereja, pintu gerejapun terbuka dan terdengar alunan-alunan music classic dari dalamnya. Kutatap Austria-san tersenyum manis di atas altar menantikan diriku. Sorak sorai dan tepuk tangan dari orang-orang menggema di dalam ruangan. Germany mengantarku kepada mempelai lelakiku.

"Apakah kau, Austria, berjanji menjadikan Hungary sebagai pasangan hidup anda dan mencintai dia setulus hatimu selamanya?" Tanya seorang pendeta.

"Ya, saya berjanji akan selalu mencintai dia selamanya" jawab Austria-san tanpa ragu-ragu.

"Apakah kau, Hungary, berjanji menjadikan Austria sebagai pasangan hidup anda dan mencintai dia setulus hatimu selamanya?"

"Ya, saya berjanji akan selalu mencintai dia setulus hatiku dan selamanya."

Dengan selesainya janji pernikahan tersebut, Austria-san memasangkan cincin kepada jari manisku yang telah dihiasi dengan cincin pemberian Prussia sebelumnya. Awalnya semua orang tersentak kaget melihat cincin tersebut, tapi kami tidak peduli dengan tanggapan semua orang. Austria-san tetap memakaikan cincin pernikahannya dengan tersenyum. Setelah itu, kami berciuman di atas altar pernikahan.

Ini adalah hari terbaikku. Aku tidak akan pernah menyesal pernah mencintai Prussia dan menikah dengan Austria-san. Semoga aku dan Austria-san dapat menjalani hubungan kami dengan penuh warna kehidupan.

**The End**

* * *

**Gyaaaaa….. masih belum puas! Pengennya tuh prussianya tetep hidup! Aiyaaaahhh…. X0…. Pengen nangis deh… tadinya pengen buat ceritanya arwah Prussia mengganggu hubungan hungary sama Austria, tp nanti hasilnya jadi jelek, jadinya ga jadi deh… XDD semoga cerita omake ini dapat berkenan di hati kalian… terima kasih telah membacanya… tolong reviewannya ya agar membuat saya semangat… Flamme pun juga terima XDD….**


End file.
